


When Vaudeville was New (And So Were You)

by GoodJanet



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Chance Meetings, Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet each other for the first time twice, though neither of them can remember the first time too well. Bing has vague memories of taking a road trip with his folks across the US one summer. And all Bob can remember is a boy with a big family rolling into town one summer day in 1910.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Vaudeville was New (And So Were You)

He only remembers this because his father crammed them all in the car, and being one of the youngest meant he had to sit on his brother’s lap. At seven, he wasn’t too pleased with this arrangement. And what did they need to go out and see when everything they needed was at home?

He watches telegraph poles go by as they snake their way through the Midwest, alternating between wide open prairies and bustling cities. He liked the cities the best. There was always something exciting or interesting going on. There wasn’t really anything interesting about corn fields.

His father pulls into a parking lot after driving for what felt like weeks. They’re instructed to stretch their legs and grab a bite to eat from their hamper of food. The kids don’t need to be told twice. Bing hops out of their Courier Roadster and looks around.

“What are we gonna do here, dad?”

“There’s a family show tonight. At the theater,” he says pointing with his sandwich.

Bing looks where his father is pointing and sees colorful posters advertising different shows and acts. One has a bearded lady on it.

“What’s ‘vaudy villy’?”

“It’s _vaudeville_ , son."

His brothers laugh and his older sister tries not to, and his face heats up mighty fast. He’d never seen the word written out before. How was he supposed to help that? Their father looks at them sternly, and they clam up real fast. Bing sticks his tongue out at them. So maybe Ohio wasn’t going to be terrible after all.

~`~`~`~`~

The theater opens the doors at five. Bing looks around, surprised to see so many other boys and girls his age all in one spot. Way more there were in his class at school at the very least. People mill about and children peak behind curtains while parents try to find a good seat. While Bing’s parents scout for seats for their large family of six children, Bing catches the eye of a boy who looks about his age. 

The boy waves him over, and Bing points to himself mouthing, “Me?”

The kid rolls his eyes, and mouths, “Yeah, you.”

A quick glance to his parents tells him that his mother is separating the kids into bunches since there was no possible way they could sit together. Maybe she wouldn’t notice if he went to see what the boy wanted. He quickly wiggles his way through the crowd before he had time to lose his nerve.

“What did you want?” Bing asks.

“The show’s starting soon. Follow me,” the boy says.

Curious, Bing follows him up a set of stairs onto a balcony section that looks locked.

“How are we supposed to get in?”

The boy triumphantly pulls a bobby pin out of his pocket.

“I do this all the time.”

By some stroke of luck, it works, and soon, they are sitting in a box seat. The chairs are way more comfortable than the wooden benches everyone else appears to be sitting on.

“Say, what’s your name, anyway?” Bing asks.

“Leslie Hope. How about yours?”

“I’m Harry Crosby, but everyone calls me Bing.”

The boys shake in a perfect imitation of their fathers.

"Bing Crosby," his new companion says. It's as if he were trying the name out like it was a new piece of candy. Leslie smiles.

Bing's about to ask whats so special about his name when someone tunes a flute behind the curtain.

“Why are we up here?” Bing asks.

“’Cause we’ve got the best view! We can see the whole stage. Don’t you want to see everything?”

“Well, sure, but won’t we get a spanking?”

Leslie shrugs.

“No amount of whacks can erase this view. And I’m gonna be up there some day!” he says, proudly pointing to the stage.

A lady begins vocal exercises. A dog barks. Many loud horn honks. Glass shatters. Lights flicker and fade. He can see why Leslie would want to be up there. It’s all very exciting.

The house lights go off.

“Maybe I’ll be up there some day too,” Bing says.

“Shhh,” Leslie says, already leaning forward in his seat. “It’s starting.”


End file.
